The present invention relates to variable resistors of the semifixed type and the like for use in such items as small-sized consumer goods.
There has heretofore been known a variable resistor having an insulating substrate carrying a resistor layer, and a slider mounted rotatably on the insulating substrate and having a contact piece adapted to turn in sliding contact with the resistor layer. An insulating spacer is often pivoted to separate the slider from the insulating substrate by an appropriate distance. In such variable resistors, the insulating spacer is typically formed of a separate member. The prior art, therefore, involves considerably troublsome operations of assemblage and a troublesome component management due to an increased number of components.